Solar Solstice
by Solar the Hedgehog
Summary: The name is Sonic Force. Deal with it. The is my first story and I'm going to make a sequel. The main characters are people I made up in my free time. All reviews will go to the next story. So...PLEASE REVIEW


I don't own any of SEGA's characters, any orginal characters are mine. Note: the name "Solar the Hedgehog" might have already been used. That is completely accidental.

Solar Solstice

Chapter 1: Warped

"Ahhh! Tulip, that's way too hot!!" Solar screamed as he bolted out of her house. He actually enjoyed spicy food; he just wanted an excuse to get away from her.

On his way to the nearby lake, he tripped over a small, golden ring.

"Oof! Ahh! Ekk! Ow!" SPLASH! Solar managed to fall into the lake. _That'll teach me not to go at lightspeed so often. _He climbed out of the turquoise water and noticed a small golden glinting in the tall grass. When he approached it he gasped; it was a small golden ring with sapphires encrusted in it. By now everyone else had caught up and Solar had activated the ring.

"Ooh," everyone said in unison as a small portal opened up in front of them.

"That's one small portal," Solar mumbled.

"It's not that small," Luna stated in her slight British accent, "it's just in the distance." At this point, Taurus pulled on the edges on the portal, causing it to become wider.

"Told ya so!" Solar started poking at the portal. "This is actually pretty fun!" In a matter of seconds, Solar unleashed a barrage of punches that were going at, well, the speed of light.

"Solar, quit it!" Knuckles fumed.

"Make me." Solar responded. Soon afterward, he blew a raspberry at the echidna.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Knuckles swung a punch at the hedgehog, who simply stepped aside. A faint "Ow," could be heard. "Whaddya know; this is pretty fun!"

The two had a great time punching the portal.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU QUIT IT!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs and swung her (in)famous hammer. Solar nimbly jumped, Knuckles ducked and the portal was hit full force. A more audible "Ow," was heard.

"Alright, when the portal says 'Ow,' we have to stop." Solar closed the portal with the ring. "I here by dub this ring, the Warp Ring!" A burst of laughter soon followed.

"Solar, you're not good at coming up with names aren't you." Blaze commented.

"Well, what could you come up with, princess!?"

"…" was Blaze's reply.

"You shouldn't speak with punctuation, Blaze," chirped Cheeks the Squirrel. She was the kind of person who laughed a lot, annoyed people, and broke the 4th wall.

"Anyway, now to put this jewel encrusted, golden ring that could probably sell for millions on Ebay in my pocket." He did so, with Rouge watching all the while. _I _need _to have that ring!_

Chapter 2: Tournament Colors

"Uh, Solar?"

"Wha…oh, hi Rouge." Solar was kind of annoyed at this point, he wanted to go home and play with his new ring.

"I'll buy the Warp Ring from you," Rouge said while holding up a bag of coins. Solar thought about it for a few seconds. Although he ran fast, he liked to think things through slowly.

"Sounds fine to me!" Solar walked off with the bag in hand.

"What should I buy first? New shoes? A treadmill that can go over 107925284900 mph (the speed of light)? A box of chocolates?" Solar smelled one of the coins "Maybe I ready got my wish." He unwrapped one of the coins which was a chocolate coin with an imprint of Rouge's face.

"Ahh! Curse that bat!" yelled Solar stepping on one of the coins. He unwrapped another coin and popped it into his mouth. "Hmm, not bad. Now to get my ring back!" Solar ran as fast as he could without crashing into stuff.

Rouge skipped happily, she obtained the prettiest ring ever for the price of a few easy to bake chocolate coins. _Solar's so gullible._

"Give me my ring back!" Solar's familiar figure blocked the sun.

"What the-?!" Rouge couldn't finish her sentence. Solar came down hard. The two tumbled down the hill, kicking, punching in one huge mess.

"Now to set up a tournament; 29 contestants. Prize?"

At that point Solar and Rouge tumbled to the tournament hall and the Warp Ring flew into the prize deposit box. Solar didn't notice because he had his elbow jammed into her back.

"Solar, get off of her!" Knuckles yelled. Solar realizing what he was doing quickly got off and blushed.

"Give me the ring NOW!" Rouge yelled.

"I don't have it," said Solar timidly, he had never seen her so mad. When they realized it became the prize of the tournament; they growled at each other and entered.

Solar looked up again and again at the tourney board. It was him versus Rouge and the winner of that round would go against the winner of the match between Tulip and Flash. He soon stepped onto the battle platform, as did Rouge, and massive cheering could be heard.

Solar was the first to strike, he opened up with a barrage of punches. Rouge, however, couldn't block all of them. When the onslaught was over, Rouge kicked Solar upward and they proceeded to fight in midair.

"Solar?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you even fly?"

"Of course I cannnnnnnnnnn'tttttttttttt!" He plummeted and Rouge soon flew after him. _This is all in need,_ thought Solar. When Rouge approached, he grabbed her by the arm and threw her downward. While she hit the ground, Solar landed on his feet.

"Fist de Sol!" Solar jumped and his fist glowed yellow and orange lines followed it. It was one of Solar's strongest moves, but it came with one flaw…_If I can get him to stop the punch it'll just be a normal punch!_

"Solar, you wouldn't hurt a girl, would you?" Rouge said while putting on the cutest look possible. Solar faltered and his fist returned to normal. Rouge caught him in midair, kissed him, and threw him off the platform into the ditch.

"Rouge is the winner!" Everyone cheered…except for one purple hedgehog.

Chapter 3: Doppleganger

"I forfeit!" cried Flash the Cheetah. His red bandana covered his green eyes. Although he normally would take on any challenge, Tulip was mad and could and would beat the daylight out of him. _If Solar was here he'd-oh yeah-he'd be stunned by Rouge's kiss, WHICH HE IS!_

Tulip's staff met Rouge's foot full on, the two have fought for an hour and the audience kind of got bored.

"You're good, but you stole Solar from me and YOU'RE GONNA PAY."

"I've just been holding back," Rouge hissed. The bitter realization hit Tulip like Rouge's foot to her face, which it did. Fueled by anger, Tulip fought harder than she ever did; while Rouge fought the way she always did. After another hour of

fighting, the audience got bored.

"This is boring, I forfeit." Rouge walked off and threw the ring to Tulip. As the crowd cheered Tulip placed it in Solar's hand. He just twitched in response.

"Uhh. Who knew Rouge could kiss like that? Hey I got the ring! Thank you Tulip! Wait, it's 9:41, if the tournament started at 5…I'VE OUT FOR A DAY!! Oh well, now to play with the portal!" Solar opened the portal and began to punch it. "This is no fun," Solar threw the ring into the portal, causing it to close.

1 day ago

Solstice's life was miserable, everyone hated him. Of course Anti-Modas (Mobius + Zodas, Solar's home world) was a place where it was every man for himself. To make matters worse, a portal opened up in front of him and he was beat to a pulp! Today the portal opened up again. _Oh no, not this time._ He jumped a good 9 feet back…and a ring flew through the portal and hit him in the face.

"Ow!" He picked up the ring and held it up. The portal opened up, but it spun in the opposite direction. "Now to the other side." He passed through the portal.

present

As Solar walked home, a portal opened up behind him. _I thought got rid of the Warp Ring._ Solstice stepped through the portal with a malicious look on his face.

"Y-you're me!" Solstice's fur was a shade of plum that was dark enough to be black; his mahogany boots had a few navy blue spikes on them. His wrist bands were the same shade of mahogany with spikes coming out on 4 sides. His gray shirt had blue flames at the bottom. The biggest difference was his head spikes were slicked down.

"I'm not you. I'm Solstice, Solstice the Hedgehog."

"You still look like me."

"I hate you."

"Why?" Solar was taken aback with the sudden change of subject. _I talk fast, but not that fast. _

"I just do." The two began to fight in a flurry of punches that couldn't be seen. "Fist de Eclipse!" Solstice fist glowed purple and occasionally pale blue flashes came off.

'Fist de Sol!" The two were equally matched. Solar snatched the Warp Ring and kicked him away. "Better luck next time." He blew a raspberry and sprinted home.

"I will get you, Solar the Hedgehog."

Chapter 4: Betrayal

Solstice quickly, yet inconspicuously, sneaked into Solar's house. He walked over Solar, who was mumbling something about flowers.

"Good night, goody two shoes." He held a flower with black and blue pedals, upside down over his head. He stopped talking. "That will help you sleep." He styled his head spikes and changed his wristbands and boots so he looked like Solar. "Now to cause some mayhem!"

Rouge trudged down the trail leading to her house. Knuckles accused her of stealing the Master Emerald. Even though she didn't, it still hurt. Solar (Solstice-Solar is SLEEPING) soon walked up to her.

"Hi."

"I hope you're having fun with that ring of yours."

"It's been…useful." At this point, a tear rolled down Rouge's cheek. "What's the matter?"

"Well, someone stole the Master Emerald," _That's the giant jewel I stole_, Solstice thought. "And Knuckles blamed me! I mean me! I know I love gems, but I didn't! He hates me. HE HATES ME!!" Rouge started crying pitifully. Solstice lead her behind some bushes, where they both sat down.

"There, there. There's no way anyone could hate someone as beautiful as you." Rouge blushed; Solstice smiled. Rouge softly stroked his fur; Solstice pretended not to notice.

"I never noticed your fur was plum." Solstice bit his tongue. _Dang it, my fur! Think…._

"It's the lighting, my fur changes color when I'm shaded."

"Come 'ere you!" Rouge embraced Solstice and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

Flash was running on a path to Solar's house. He was wearing his racing gear; a baseball cap turned backward and white sneakers. He'd been waiting all day for their race. He was his partner-he hated the term "sidekick". He was loved their races so much, he made a second path parallel to the first one. He perfectly ran around a turn. _While Solar's about speed, I can turn without crashing._ When he found Solar, his excitement turned into shock. Solar (Solstice) was kissing Rouge.

"S-Solar, wh-what are y-you doing?" Solstice looked at Flash with an evil look in his eye.

"If I need a slow, lousy, 2-bit sidekick I'll call you." Flash's lip started to quiver, his blue eyes became wide.

Although he was thick furred, the cheetah didn't like being called slow or lousy or 2-bit and he especially didn't like being called a sidekick. He cried and ran.

He ran to Tulip's house, she'd know what to do. Fortunately, she was walking nearby.

"Tulip, Tulip!"

"What?" Her green eyes scanned him, looking for any clue to see if this was one of Flash's practical jokes.

"S-Solar was k-kissing Rouge!" Tulip was speechless. _He would never do that! I mean think of all the times we've had._ Her mind wandered to 3 days ago, when Rouge beat Solar in the tournament. _He was supposed to share his first kiss with me. OUR FIRST KISS! NOT ROUGE, ME! _Tulip ran in towards the direction Flash ran from.

"_Yawn_ That was the best night I ever had. Whoa, it's 11:59! I gotta race Flash!" Solar brushed the pollen off his face and ran to Flash in under 2 seconds. "Alright Flash, ready for our race?"

"You wouldn't want to race a slowpoke."

"What are you talking about? You're fun to race!"

"You sure? You called me a slowpoke while you were kissing Rouge." Solar spat out the water he was drinking.

"Nice spit take."

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!"

"Well, tell that to Tulip. She went after her."

"Oh no. We gotta catch up!"

"I'll race ya there!"

"Alright, let's go!" The two ran in opposite directions. "Wait you know the way! You cheater!"

"'Alright, let's go!' You wanted a race, you got one!" The two raced in the same direction this time.

Tulip stormed the path. She was going to get Solar, after she got rid of Rouge. Solar (Solstice) ran out of a bush, covered in pink splotches.

"You're gonna get it now, you wicked bat." Rouge walked out of the bush…and was hit over the head with Tulip's staff. The duo began to fight vigorously, one fueled by anger, the other fueled by the fact she was hit over the head by Tulip's staff. The two continued to fight mercilessly.

"Solar, if you didn't get caught in a vine, we'd have got here earlier. Look they're already fighting." Flash pointed a gloved hand at the two. "We've gotta stop them!" The two jumped up to block the attacks the girls were they were throwing at each other.

"Okay, this isn't working. Let's try another method." Solar ran to Tulip and embraced her…at 45 mph. It still had the same effect; Tulip was too dazed to fight. "Alright, we'll need another plan to get rid of Rouge."

"Already on it." Flash grabbed Rouge and threw her causing her to spin like a ball. The scene changed to a soccer field. Solar's gear was changed to a red jersey, complete with cleats and shin guards. He kicked Rouge to Flash. He was goalie, wearing a white and blue jersey with cleats, shin guards, and thicker gloves. He caught her, and threw her at the hedgehog. "Why are we in soccer clothes?"

"I dunno, but ya gotta love special effects!" He punctuated this by kicking Rouge sending her into the goal, through the net, and through the air. The soccer field faded away, along with their sports gear. "Now that that's over, race ya home!" The two were off like speeding bullets.

Solar knocked on Rouge's door, Rouge opened the door immediately.

"Hi."

"I still have an imprint on my butt-"

"No, I don't want to see."

"You wanna know what I don't get, how could you kiss me then kick me?"

"I didn't kiss you, my doppelganger, Solstice, did. But I don't hate you; I don't think Knuckles does either. I'm sorry I got mad at you." Rouge grabbed Solar in a hug.

"I forgive you," Rouge let go, and blushed slightly.

"Thanks for letting go, if Tulip saw…let's not go there." Solar rubbed his head. "Well, you can have this." Solar hesitantly held out the Warp Ring to Rouge. She squealed with delight.

"Solar thank you! I could kiss you!" Solar glared at Rouge. "But, I won't because you like Tulip." Solar blushed slightly.

"Rouge I want something in return for the ring: a baker's dozen of your chocolate coins." Rouge smiled and pulled Solar into a hug. A purple hedgehog was watching. _I'll let her get away with it, I know he loves me._

Chapter 5: Double Crosser

Solar woke up, with the rest of the Sonic Force crew looking over him.

"Whoa, I never knew I was so popular!" Solar had one of his typical idiot-like grins on his face.

"You idiot! Why did you give Eggman the Chaos Emeralds _and _Order Sapphires (Zodius's Chaos Emeralds)?" Blaze demanded. Although she respected Solar to some decree, she could why he would do something so idiotic.

"Alright ya jerk, why did ya do that?!" Taurus grabbed Solar a shook him so hard that his face became the same color as Taurus's fur, green.

"I thought we weren't allowed to use our powers on one another," Solar said with a sickly look on his face.

"The point is that we have evidence to prove you did it-"

"What proof is there?" Solar asked. Luna sternly looked at Solar. She hated to be interrupted.

"A black quill-"

"That's plum."

"A tub of hair gel-"

"This is natural." Solar touched his hair to prove it.

"And a video of someone going lightspeed." Luna put it in the TV. It was a picture of someone running with a sack on his back, who left a plum trail.

"That's Solstice! I swear it wasn't me!"

"Let me guess, he's your imaginary friend." Knuckles said coolly. "You're still gonna get the Chaos Emeralds and Order Sapphires!" Solar just groaned.

The TV came on and a familiar egghead came on screen.

"Hello my friends, thanks to the jewels that Solar gave me, I have made a cannon that can robotize the world!"

Solar sweated slightly. He managed to get this far, but the fate of the world was in his gloved hands. He ran down a corridor._ I wasn't made for espionage, I should bust my way there!_ He got into a sprinting pose, and bolted forward. He ran right through a couple of robots.

An alarm sounded and more robots came out. _I gotta finish this!_ Solar blasted through the whole cannon complex until he found-

"Jackpot!" He stuffed the sack with the 14 jewels, and ran for the only exit/entrance; the cannon barrel. A TV screen appeared in front of him.

"Hello, Solar." said Eggman "You may have given me the jewels and taken them back, but I have copied their power so I can robotize the world!" Eggman cackled evilly. Solar sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Solar ran on through the barrel. _Almost there._

"I however have the cannon charged up and ready to fire! I'll give you 10 seconds to escape."

"Hah, this will be easy! I'll give you a 3 second head start." Solar screeched to a stop.

"5…4…3…"

"Ahh!" Solar blazed forward. When he could see the sunlight outside, he threw the bag out. _BOOM!_ The laser fired, with Solar still in the barrel. All of the Sonic Force members stared in horror…except for Ears, Plasma the Cat's little sister.

"Why couldn't he run out fast enough? Solar could get out easily."

"That's because I never left," Solar stepped out with a sly grin on his face.

"SOLAR??"

"Solar was here the whole time. Wave, Tails, Solar, and I all made the Solar Robot. He couldn't go as fast. When he threw out the bag, he'd shut off. On his back there's a tab; when it's pulled, the EMP/X-"

"What does that stand for?" asked Cheeks.

"_E_lectro_m_agnet _p_ulse/ e_x_plosive. It will shut off the cannon and even if it could be turned on, the explosive would destroy the complex."

"I wonder what Eggman will do will do when he finds out Solar was already a robot?" Sonic asked.

"WH-HA-HA!" Eggman laughed. He'd done it! The world's fastest hedgehog was under his control. Sonic would now be no match. He turned the robot over; there was a tab that said 'pull me'. So, he did. A small note came out. 'If you are reading this, you found out I'm already a robot! Oh, and fire in the hole.' "What's that supposed to mean?" A light blue wave came on and shut of the cannon. Shortly after, an explosion followed. The blast complexly destroyed the cannon, and all of the power it had. Eggman was covered in black ashes.

"Curse you, Sonic Force!!"

Chapter 6: Vortex

_Yawn_ Solar woke up without sleeping pollen sprinkled over his head, the Sonic Force team crowded a round around his bed, only his own internal clock working the way it should. He put on his boots and got himself a bowl of cereal. _Hmm_, he thought as he munched on a mouthful of cereal. _Tulip, would me forcing me to eat more. I burn more calories than I eat! Oh well, she must be tired after everything that she's been through over the past few days._ He washed the bowl, put it in the cabinet, and sat down.

"Now that Tulip isn't here," Solar swallowed the last of his cereal. "I can actually annoy my siblings!" Solar ran to his brother's house. Taurus was lifting weights.

"999997…999998…999999…" Taurus grunted. Although he was already super strong, he just liked to show off.

"Hi Taurus!" The green hedgehog put down his weights and sat up.

"Shouldn't Tulip be with you?"

"She's most likely sleeping in. She has been through a lot lately."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Annoy you and Luna all day." Solar sped out his front door to Luna's house. The second he stepped foot into her house, he was lifted into midair. Luna drifted by, her sky blue head spikes still pointing downward despite the lack of gravity. _Oh yeah, Luna sleeps in zero gravity._ "Luna, I know that you have telekinesis and you control gravity; but can you sleep in a bed for once?!" Luna opened an eye.

"Huh?" Everything in the room came crashing down, except for Luna, who floated down."What is it now Solar?"

"Well Tulip's missing, she's most likely sleeping."

"Solar!" The two turned around. Taurus walked in the room. "When I walked to get here, I saw Tulip's house and she wasn't in bed." Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Tulip's in trouble!"

Solar bolted around the world at least 15 times until he found, "Solstice!" They were at the tournament arena. The plum hedgehog had Tulip tied to a chair and a familiar portal was swirling behind them. "Alright, what do you want with my friends you jerk?" Solstice sneered.

"Since I can't make your life miserable, I'll send you to my world so you'll live my life!" Solar looked at the portal.

"How did you get the Warp Ring anyway?"

"I _persuaded_ Rouge to give it to me."

"Then let's settle this." Solar ran up to his doppelganger and punched him in the stomach. Solstice doubled over, Solar however didn't give him any time to recover. He kicked Solstice far enough that he could start to untie Tulip's rope.

"Solar, you came for me!"

"I know I did." Solar said through a mouthful of rope. _Man, these knots are hard to untie. I should have stuck with Boy Scouts._ Solstice ran at lightspeed towards Solar. "Done!" Solar said as Solstice kicked him into the portal.

"NO!" yelled Tulip as the portal closed. Tulip pulled out her thorn covered staff and began to swing furiously. Solstice stepped out of their way and pushed aside Tulip. She hit the ground hard. Solstice just laughed.

"How is Solar so strong yet his friends are so weak?" Tulip chuckled.

"The reason is that his friends and I motivate him to become stronger. His strength is in his friends." Solstice turned to face her.

"I didn't ask you to talk." He shot a bolt of black light at Tulip and she stopped. Luna, Taurus, Flash, Rouge, Amy, and Sonic had caught up and they saw Solstice's deed. A faint ripping sound could be heard. "What's that noise?" He faced were the portal once was. A new portal appeared and Solar stepped through.

"Ya might as well call me the comeback kid." Solar grinned. He looked at Tulip's unmoving body. "You're a monster," he said grimly.

"I try. Tell me, how did you come back?" Solar held up the Warp Ring.

"When I punched you, I also took the ring. I learned a thing or two from Rouge. Which reminds me…." Solar began to attack Solstice with a ferocity that no one knew he possessed. Solstice tried in vain to block the attacks. "Fist de Sol!" Solar screamed. He ran up to his doppelganger to strike him.

"Fist de Eclipse!" Solstice tried to match Solar, but Solar blasted him back easily. Solar glared at Solstice who was pitifully lying on the ground.

"You manipulated Rouge, almost robotized the whole world, and YOU HURT TULIP. FOR THAT, YOU'RE GONNA PAY! DRAGON DE SOL!" This was Solar's strongest move; his hands glowed yellow with a red orb in the center. He thrust his hands forward and a glowing gold dragon with red eyes came forth. It flew in a spiral then rammed Solstice full on, engulfing him in gold flames and sending him into the portal. Solar closed it immediately afterward. "That's that!" Solar said in his usual cheerful mood.

"Uhh, I have the worst headache." Tulip got up and shook her head. "Did Solar beat Solstice?" Solar ran up to hug her.

"Of course I did," Solar let go. "Now I'm going to bed." Solar walked home.

"How is he tired? It's noon." Sonic stated.

"Luna?" Flash asked.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"Solstice is Solar's opposite."

"Yeah, we know."

"But, Solstice hates Tulip. That means…."

"SOLAR LIKES TULIP!!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I do not." Solar said.

"I always knew the two were meant for each other." Amy said with her jade eyes sparkling in the light.

Chapter 7: Sunset

A single pebble hit Solar's window. He mumbled and turned over in his bed. Another one came and hit the window, but louder. Solar woke up and looked out the window. It was sunset and Tulip was standing outside carrying a backpack. He put on his boots and ran to meet her.

"Hi Tulip."

"Solar, there's something I want to tell you."

"Well, tell me."

"Not here." Tulip led Solar to a nearby hill that was over a meadow. Tulip turned to face Solar who was mumbling about the meadow's beauty. "Solar?"

"Yeah?" Tulip ruffled her dress and continued.

"You know how Rouge forfeited because she was bored? That I couldn't beat her when I was angry that you kissed her-"

"That was Solstice."

"And you know how Solstice called me weak?"

"No, but that I remember that for some strange reason."

"I think you and Solstice share some memories, but that's not the point." She edged closer to Solar. "I'm leaving to travel the world and become stronger, faster, so that you deserve me as your girlfriend."

Solar was speechless; he wanted Tulip with him; he _needed_ her with him. It was ironic really; he never realized how much he liked her until she was leaving.

"H-how long with you be gone?"

"A year, give or take." Solar nearly fainted.

"Don't miss me Solar, I promise I come back better than I already am." Tulip hugged Solar, who was too stunned to say anything. She let go and began to walk towards the forest at the edge of the meadow.

"W-wait up!" Solar stumbled after her. She turned around and smiled. _The fastest thing on Earth telling me to wait up, this has to be a good omen._ Solar spun Tulip around and kissed her. He let go and whispered: _I love you_. Tulip smiled and walked into the forest. As she did, Solar cried for the first time in his life.

Solar went to his and Sonic's cliff. As he stared at the peaceful, setting sun; a pink hedgehog sneaked up on him.

"Sonic!" Amy hugged Solar from behind. Solar was particularly annoyed.

"Get off of me! I just want to be alone."

"What's the matter Solar?" Amy sat down beside him.

"I just want to be left alone."

"Is it Tulip?" Amy asked. Solar just sighed.

"Amy, if you love something, should you let it go if it wants to?" Amy thought for a few moments.

"Well, if it's a person you're talking about, then if s/he loves you back, s/he well come back to you when s/he feels like it." Solar smiled and wiped a tear off his face.

"Thanks Amy, you give great advice." Amy looked at his hair.

"Solar, you have something in your hair." Solar wiped his hair and something fell out. He picked it up: it was a tulip intertwined with a rose.


End file.
